


Just You Wait

by Cal Blackwood (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, High School AU, Jamilton - Freeform, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Marliza, Modern AU, Multi, Slow Burn, and by spice i mean almost-smut, but not quite cause most of them are underage, hints of spice, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9244739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cal%20Blackwood
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is moved from the orphanage's tutoring into a proper high school. Chaos ensues.





	1. Day One on the New Frontier

Alexander is lost.  
The hallways are loud and bustling, with people pushing past him and stepping on his feet. He makes it to the side of the hall, pressing his back against the wall and trying to stay out of the way.  
However, it doesn’t quite work. As he goes to get his new phone out of his backpack, he’s shoved to the ground.  
"Outta my way," the guy who had knocked him over mumbles.  
"Asshole," Alex says, louder than he had intended. The guy stops and looks down at him.  
In a flash, Alex is on his feet again, with the other guy's fist wound into his collar. The commotion in the halls increases as Alex's back hit the lockers behind him.  
"Okay, shit, I didn't mean it!" Alex yells, gripping the guy's wrist.  
"Thomas." A boy behind him puts his hand on his shoulder. "Calm down and keep walking, we're gonna be late."  
"Sorry Jemmy, this shortstack just called me an asshole. Shouldn't I at least punch him?"  
"No, you might get in trouble again."  
The guy, whose name was apparently Thomas, sighs and drops Alex.  
"Watch your mouth around me, shithead," Thomas growls. Alex frowns as the two walk away, and the kids in the halls kept moving. He reaches for his backpack, which had been knocked aside. His legs were surprisingly shaky as he got up and took out his phone to check his schedule.  
He makes it to his first class five minutes after the bell had rang. The teacher lets him in and excuses his tardiness after he explains that this is his first day.  
"Some of our students are absent today, let me check the seating chart and I'll assign you a desk," the teacher tells him. Alex nods and turns to look at the rest of the students. His eyes catch on one student... Thomas. _Shit._  
The teacher sees him staring at Thomas and taps his arm to draw his attention.  
"That's Thomas Jefferson. Take the seat behind him."  
_Double shit._ Did she notice Alex staring and think he wanted to sit behind him?  
_Oh well,_ Alex thinks. _I'll deal with it. No different from any other school._  
As he walks down the aisle to the seat, he trips. He manages to catch himself before falling and looks over his shoulder. He catches Thomas turning back towards the front of the room. _Oh, if looks could kill._  
The class period was relatively uneventful, though Thomas had a terribly annoying habit where he would lean back over Alex's desk and stretch. He also seemed to flip and puff his hair a lot, which would've been fine if Alex didn't like to hunch over his work.  
By the end of the period, Alex is beyond annoyed. Thomas leans back over his desk yet again, and Alex decides to do something about that.  
Alex flips his pencil in his hand and pokes Thomas in the back with the eraser. Thomas turns around with an exaggerated eye-roll.  
"Could you stop leaning over my desk?" Alex asks quietly, trying to keep venom from dripping into his voice. He’s pretty unsuccessful.  
Thomas eyes Alex up and down and cocks one eyebrow, his expression reading as 'Really?"  
"Nah." Thomas turns back towards the front of the room, and Alex glares at the back of his head.  
He flips his pencil in his hand again, and jabs the point into Thomas' back.  
"Ow, what the hell?" Thomas whisper-yells as he turns around again.  
"Sorry, I need to rephrase that," Alex says. "Stop leaning over my desk."  
"Apparently I need to rephrase my point as well," Thomas retorts. "No."  
Thankfully, the bell rang right after Thomas had turned towards the front of the room for the third time. Alex gets his supplies into his backpack quickly and got up, staring down at the schedule on his phone.  
As he walks past Thomas' desk, he feels something yanking him backwards. He stumbles and falls, his phone clacking to the tile floor next to him.  
"What is your problem?" he asks indignantly as Thomas gets up.  
"It's your first day and you're already a nuisance," Thomas replies simply, walking down the aisle and out of the classroom.  
The rest of Alex's morning classes were alright. He walks to the cafeteria slowly, not sure what he’s going to do. He's only made one friend, who is in a different lunch period. He didn't bring lunch money. And, most of all, he hates cafeterias.  
With a deep breath, Alex walks through the doors and looks around.  
The cafeteria is loud, ridiculously loud. Alex winces and starts looking around. He catches sight of Thomas and shoots him a glare, which is quickly returned. Thomas elbows the boy next to him, the same one that had calmed him down in the hallway, and points at Alex. At that point, Alex decides to find a table far away from Thomas.  
Luckily, a table near the end of the cafeteria is completely empty. Alex makes a beeline for it and sets down his bookbag. He looks around, his leg bouncing involuntarily. Deciding it was safe, he gets out his notebook and pen and starts to write. He wrote often, his writings ranging from fictional stories to strongly-worded argumentative essays. It was a way for him to stay calm and focus on something.  
No more than five minutes had passed before a commotion starts at the table beside him.  
"Well if it ain't Aaron Burr, the prodigy of the school!"  
The name Aaron Burr sparks Alex's attention. He knows that name... Burr was the kid who had gotten adopted several months ago. The orphanage Alex currently lives in was buzzing only days after he had left, talking about how fast Burr had risen through social ranks. From what Alex knew, Burr is taking three extra classes on top of all AP classes. Not only that, but he’s a respectable member of the student union. Needless to say, Burr is an impressive man.  
Alex catches sight of Burr and recognizes him immediately. A lot had changed, yes, but there were several characteristics that had stuck to him.  
The stiff, almost on-edge posture. The air of reserve and quiet. Most of all, the annoyed expression as a rowdy boy threw his arms around him from behind.  
"Give us a verse, drop some knowledge!" the kid shouts. Burr shook him off and turns in his seat, eyeing the rest of the kid's friends. One of them starts beatboxing, and the other starts banging out a beat on the table.  
"Good luck with that, you're takin' a stand. You spit, I'mma sit, we'll see where we land," Burr replies smoothly. The boys give a collective ‘booo’ and sit down at the table around him, continuing the conversation.  
Alex glances at the rest of the people at the table. One is stocky and tall with dark skin and a gray beanie. The second is very tall, slightly less muscular than the first, with their mass of curly hair in a high ponytail. The third one, the one who had been clinging to Burr, has light brown skin, tight curls pulled back into a low ponytail, and freckles dotting every surface of skin in sight.  
Alex finds himself staring at the third one. He tears his eyes away when the kid looks over at him. The voices at the table lower, and Alex gets suspicious that they’re talking about him. His suspicions are confirmed when he hears the third kid speak up yet again.  
"Hey Burr, isn't that one of the kids from the orphanage you used to live at?" he asks, much louder than necessary. Alex keeps his head low and continues writing. His concentration is starting to return, but is quickly broken as a hand claps onto his shoulder. He flinches slightly and the hand is quickly removed.  
"Whoa, sorry," a voice behind him says. He turns and sees the first guy, the one with the beanie. "Burr said you were one of his orphan brothers. Wanna come sit with us?"  
"Um." Alex's brain seems to stall for a moment. He mentally shakes himself and forces a smile onto his face. "Okay."  
"Great! I'm Hercules Mulligan, by the way." Alex is pulled onto his feet and barely has time to gather his notebook and bookbag before being tugged over to the other table. "This is Lafayette and John Laurens." Hercules gestures to the tall one and the freckled one.  
"Lafayette's an odd name," Alex comments.  
"Well it's not my full name," Lafayette responds, a French accent clear in his voice. "My full name is Marie Joseph-Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette. You see why I go by Lafayette now, yes?"  
"Yes, definitely." Alex stuffs his notebook and pen back into his bookbag after he had seen John eyeing it.  
"S-So-" Alex mentally curses himself for his speech pattern. "Burr- I mean, Aaron- it's been a while, hasn't it?"  
"Certainly," Burr responds. His voice is smooth and even. Alex knows there's emotion in this man; there's a soft side. It's kept behind castle walls.  
"This is my first day. What's your schedule like? Do we share any classes?" Alex pulls his phone out, looking expectantly at his old friend. Burr just shrugs.  
"We'll find out later." Odd. Alex had expected a more dramatic reaction, considering this was the first time the two had seen each other in several months. They had thought it would be the last time they’d see each other, too. The night before Burr had left was… interesting, to say the least.  
"So, Alexander," Hercules intervenes. "What were your morning classes like?"  
"Mundane. Except for the first one, actually. The first one is bad."  
"Is it the class, the teacher, or the classmates?"  
"The third. There's this dude named Thomas Jefferson-" Alex is cut off by collective groans from everyone but Burr.  
"Oh my god, I know what you mean," John says. "He's a total fuckboy. Not only that, but he's such a dick too."  
"Agreed," Lafayette chimes in. "I personally don't hate him, but he can be a bit... much."  
"Laf only likes him cause they fucked sophomore year!" Hercules says. Alex's face turns red and Lafayette shrieks, shoving Hercules off his seat.  
The rest of the lunch period was spent laughing and shouting. Alex warmed up to the group, and agreed to meet them after school.  
He leaves the cafeteria with a light heart, which is quickly dropped as people start pushing past him. His next class is in one of the most crowded parts of the school, meaning he'll have to force his way through crowds of high schoolers.  
People keep shoving him, bumping into him, putting their hands on him to move him out of the way. He feels his breathing pick up and comes close to stumbling, his hands curling into fists in his pockets. He finally makes it to the classroom and leans against the wall next to the door for a moment, calming himself down. His head is still a mess when he walks into the room. Before he can get the teacher's attention, someone's hand is on his arm, gripping tightly. Alex reacts harshly, flinching violently and yanking his arm away. He stumbles away from the apparent threat and turns around to see Thomas. Alarm bells are still going off in Alex's head, and he hardly registers the look of confusion and concern on Thomas' face.  
Alex shoots a glare at Thomas and turns to the teacher, ignoring Thomas completely.

"Alright class, settle down!" the teacher calls. Alex walks begrudgingly over to his assigned seat, which just so happens to be in front of Thomas. Great.  
"Welcome to AP government. In this class, you will not only be studying the inner workings of our government, but you will also be expected to put together and present debates relating to subjects that I will assign." The teacher pauses as the class cheers quietly. "Yes, these will basically be simulations of cabinet meetings. Remember that I will be assigning what side you're on as well, and no matter what your personal opinions are, you will argue for the side you're assigned. If you want a good grade, that is."  
The teacher meets eyes with Alex, remembering that he should be introduced.  
"By the way, we've got a new student. Alexander, please stand." Alex complies, standing and looking around at the other students. He recognizes several students from other classes, though none of them seem to be very interested in him. "This is Alexander Hamilton. He's brand new to the school, so everyone, try to play nice. I'm looking at you, Jefferson."  
Alex hears Thomas scoff quietly behind him and resists the urge to grimace.  
Alex would have focused in class, if it weren't for Thomas being a nuisance. He was constantly dropping small pieces of paper into the hood of Alex's hoodie and over his shoulders, and kept poking the point of his pencil in between Alex's shoulder blades. The first time he had been poked, it had been incredibly hard not to flinch or hunch his shoulders. He was sure there was some sort of physical reaction- there always was- but Thomas didn't acknowledge it. Eventually, the simple pokes turned slower. Thomas would lean his arm against the pencil, or flip it to the eraser side and roll it around in a small area on Alex's back. It had gotten a little creepy, honestly.  
"Would you cut that shit out?" Alex eventually whispers over his shoulder. "You're acting like an elementary schooler."  
"How would you know what elementary school is like?" Thomas replies smoothly, in a low voice. Alex's face hardens, and he turns back around to face the front of the room. He hears a small chuckle from behind him.  
Alex knew that rumors would spread, but he didn't expect for them to spread this fast. He wonders who had spread around that he was an orphan. He wonders how far the rumors had spread, and if his classmates knew he was an orphan and an immigrant.  
His mind wanders, tumbling down the familiar path of memories he so often revisits against his will. He remembers his father disappearing, seeing his mother weep as if the world was crumbling. He knows now that for her, it probably was. He distinctly remembers when his own world began to crack and shatter, at the age of twelve. Only two years after losing his father.  
Such a young age to lose one's mother.  
Alex had lain there for what felt like days. It might have been weeks, for all he had known. His neighbors had eventually broken into the house, concerned for his and his mother's well-being. Alex ended up breaking down in front of them, prompting them to ship him over to his cousin.  
His cousin committed suicide shortly after Alex moved in. Alex will never forget the sight of his dead cousin. It’s been burned into his brain.  
Alex began working shortly after, clerking for his late mother's landlord. He expected his hard work to eventually pay off. In this case, it didn't. At the age of seventeen, his home was broken into pieces yet again as a hurricane stormed through the town. Alex had watched it sweep in from the sea. He raised his head and planted his feet firmly.  
He expected to die that day.  
He didn't.  
The rest of his life up until a few years ago is a massive blur. He distantly remembers writing about the wreckage and earning the town's sympathy. It felt as though his mind left his body when he was on that ship, traveling to the USA. What firmly grounded him, though, was the orphanage. Not only the orphanage, but the series of foster homes he had gone through as well. It was shocking, how many homes Alex had gone through. He’s seen the worst of the worst, and he knows the uphill he would drop eventually.  
Alex's train of thought is interrupted by a harsh poke in the back. His head snaps up to attention and he shoots a glare over his shoulder. Thomas glares right back, though there's something akin to confusion shining in his eyes. Alex ignores it and turns back to the front, determined to not let his mind wander again during class. He looks down at his hands. They're shaking.  
Class ends soon enough, after Alex had zoned out several more times. He managed to snap himself out of it twice, but the third time, the bell brings him back to reality. He sighs, packing his things into his bookbag. His day hasn’t been the best so far, but at least he’s closer to seeing his new friends again.


	2. Making Friends, Surprisingly Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Alex's first day, he's off to his new friend's house. He's pleased to find that making friends is relatively easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for the change in format, I didn't like how clustered the first chapter looked so I'm double-spacing things now)
> 
> Yikes, sorry this took so long! I'm trying super hard to make it a slow burn, but I'm not really used to the pacing of chaptered fics. The next chapter will be out soon(ish)!
> 
> Please let me know if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes :)

"Alexander, over here!" Lafayette's voice cuts through the muddled crowd. Alex turns and hurries over to him, pushing past a group of people with a muttered apology.

"So you survived your first day! That's a surprise," Lafayette says once Alex gets over to him.

"Yep, I'm surprised too. Where are the others?"

"They're waiting outside, follow me closely." With that, Lafayette grabs Alex's hand and guides him through the crowd. His height gives him an advantage, and a path is cut for Alex. The two make it outside quickly, and Lafayette leads him behind the school. Alex struggles to ignore the apprehensive feeling in his chest as Lafayette drops his hand. John and Hercules come into sight, leaning against the wall.

"There he is!" John exclaims once he spots the two. "What was the wait?"

"Alexander is small, he can't make it through the halls very easily," Lafayette explains before Alex can open his mouth.

Alex mumbles indignantly, knowing that he can't really argue against that. John chuckles and hikes his backpack farther up onto his shoulder.

"So, should we get going?" he asks, looking up at Lafayette.

"Get going to where?" Alex frowns, looking between his three friends. "Also, where's Aaron?"

"Aaron's already gone home. He doesn't usually hang out with us after school," John says, shrugging. "D'you wanna go bother him to come with us?"

"Nah, I get the feeling he doesn't like me that much anyways."

John raises an eyebrow. "How come?"

"We used to be really close at the orphanage, but in the cafeteria he treated me like a stranger that he somewhat dislikes."

"That might just be the environment. He's not a fan of loud noise, y'know."

"Yeah, but... Nevermind. Where are we going?"

"We usually mess around at Herc's house," Lafayette says, looking over at Hercules. "But his parents don't want us there today. Something about having quiet in the house for once. John, did you check in with your dad?"

"He said sure. He's at a meeting until ten," John responds. His expression had darkened slightly when his father had been mentioned. Alex decides not to ask for now.

"Great! Alex, wanna go to John's house and play video games surrounded by a mountain of junk food?" Hercules asks, throwing his arm around Alex's shoulders.

Alex can't help but laugh. "Sure."

Hercules whoops and starts leading Alex into the parking lot, Lafayette and John following close behind. The four clamber into John's car as Lafayette pesters John to let him drive. John agrees with an exaggerated sigh, grumbling that Lafayette better not damage the car. Hercules calls shotgun louder than necessary and playfully yanks John away from the car door.

As soon as the car starts, the radio is on. John leans forward in his seat and listens intently to the interview that starts playing.

"Oh great, the school radio," Hercules mutters. "Who is it this time?"

"The George dude, y'know him? Transfer student from Britain," John answers.

"How could I not know him? He's insufferable, and I've got him in every class."

"Yeesh. I still can't believe he practically runs the school."

"It's cause of the dumb high school clique system."

"It even ranks supreme in France," Lafayette chimes in. "I've been to at least four different high schools and the only difference is my locker combination."

The radio crackles, and Alex hears a distinct British accent.

"Prices have been raised in the cafeteria, the school supply shop, and the online assets. This has caused a minor sort of strike among students. It seems to have started with the unofficial student union. Speaking of which, the official debate club and the unofficial student union appear to be teaming up. Their intentions are currently unknown. That's it for school politics for now, moving onto sports." The radio crackles and a different person starts talking, this time on the topic of sports.

"There's a debate club," Alex says quietly. "Are you guys in it?"

"Laf and I are, Herc doesn't want to get into the political stuff," John responds, leaning back into his seat.

"Hang on, I might join the debate club. I'm thinking about it," Hercules says. "Though I don't think I'm going to join the student union."

"He wants an invitation engraved in stone," Lafayette pipes up from the driver's seat. Hercules socks Lafayette in the shoulder, eliciting a high-pitched laugh from him.

"What about you?" Alex turns to John. "Are you in the student union?"

"Oh, definitely! It can get really hectic sometimes, but it's worth it. Right now we're working on breaking from the school board and becoming our own entity." John's eyes seem to light up as he talks.

"Really? How are you gonna do that?" Alex asks. Despite being new to the public schooling system, he knows that'll be nearly impossible.

"It takes a while to explain, how about you come to the meeting after school tomorrow in the history classroom?"

A grin finds its way onto Alex's face. "Sure, I'll be there." He holds eye contact with John, taking in the dozens of freckles and the oddly colored hazel-green eyes. Hercules glances over his shoulder and chuckles.

"We're here," Hercules announces, amusement clear in his voice. Alex looks away to open the door. He feels John's eyes following him as he climbs out of the car. Lafayette distracts him by hooking his arm around Alex's and leading him towards a ridiculously large house. Alex stumbles slightly, gawking at the mansion-like structure in front of him. John hurries ahead of the two, unlocking the door and swinging it open. The inside of the house is even more impressive, with elaborate paintings hanging from the walls and a grand staircase winding up to the second floor. John hurries to lead the others up the stairs and into his room, seemingly embarrassed about his family's obvious wealth. His room is bigger than normal, but other than that it looks average. 

"This is a really nice place," Alex says. 

"Mm-hm," Lafayette responds. "John's father is a powerful businessman."

"He's kind of a dick, too," Hercules mentions. John nods, frowning.

"Anyways, I have a bunch of different video games. Since you're our new guest, Alex, what do you wanna play?" John asks. Alex looks at the large stacks of video games and shrugs.

"I never really played video games, we don't have much at the orphanage."

"In that case, we have a lot to introduce you to!"

\--

"Go on, take the- take the fucking shot!" John yells, nearly falling off of his bean bag chair. Alex listens, grinning as his character sprints towards the glowing red flag. John whoops and laughs as Hercules and Lafayette complain loudly.

"This damn controller lags too much for me to do anything!" Lafayette says.

"Don't blame the controller," Alex and John respond in unison. They look at each other and crack up again. Lafayette huffs and crosses his arms, laying back on John's bed. Hercules sticks his tongue out at John and Alex, much to their amusement.

Alex pauses to look at his phone and curses quietly. "I'm gonna have to run soon, can I get a ride?"

"Of course," John replies. "When do you have to go?"

"Ten minutes?"

"Works for me."

"Herc and I will walk home," Lafayette says. As he gets up to get his backpack, John makes exaggerated kissing noises. Hercules shoves him off his bean bag chair almost immediately. Lafayette simply looks up from his bag and wiggles his eyebrows at Hercules, which made John laugh. Hercules rolls his eyes and bids goodbye to Alex, tugging Lafayette out the door. John gets up and tosses himself onto his bed with a relaxed sigh.

"You have our numbers, right?" he asks Alex.

"Yep." Alex sits down next to John. There's a mysterious warmth in his chest, something he can't quite place. Despite that, he knows he's felt it before.

"So, about Aaron..." John rolls onto his side and looks up at Alex. The warm feeling in his chest multiplies by ten. "How close were you guys? You seemed kinda upset earlier."

Alex coughs awkwardly. "We weren't... It was complicated, really. We were best friends at the orphanage, and the night before he left, he kissed me." John's eyebrows shoot up and his eyes widen. Alex continues regardless. "He didn't really explain himself. I thought he might still have some interest in me, but I guess not."

"Well, uhm, he's been dating someone for the majority of the school year so far." This time, it's Alex's turn to raise his eyebrows. "Her name is Theodosia, and Aaron's starstruck from what I can tell. Apparently, she was dating someone else, but he transferred to a different school and broke up with her the day before he left. Aaron was really, really happy that day. They got together suspiciously fast after that."

"I guess that explains it." Alex takes another look at his phone. "Can we head out now?"

"Sure."

As the car starts, Alex shifts in his seat. John looks over at him and a bit of concern flashes in his eyes.

"You alright? That can be rough."

"Yeah, it's just a bit of a surprise. I'll deal."

John shoots him a soft smile and pulls out of the driveway. The rest of the ride is silent.


	3. Author's Note

Hey, I'm closing this fic down and deleting it soon. (soon as in sometime today)

There's an explanation over on my other fic In The Dark, but that'll be down imminently too so I'll just copy-paste it here.

"Okay so after reading through the entire thing I've decided that I hate it, and I'm gonna orphan the fic in an hour or two.

Everything is so rushed and everyone's so out of character and ahhh. Not to mention I'm trying to run three chaptered fics right now (all of which will be closed down by the end of today).

It's just overwhelming and I really don't like the way I portray other people's characters,, I don't like my writing in general to be completely honest.

Anyways, my mind is made up, all chaptered fics are going down today. I doubt I'll rewrite any of them, as all the concepts are bland and overdone. I'll keep up my work with original characters, because at least I can project my traits onto them with the dumb excuse that it's a new trait we haven't seen before... Right okay I need to stop talking

Adieu."

So basically, that's it. I completely deleted Find Me since I fucking hate it but this and ItD will be orphaned since they were slightly more popular.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the first chapter! I basically just shoved exposition in your face, but I promise that the next chapter will start the uphill.


End file.
